


Indulgence

by Marexian



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: That evening it wasn't only the drinks that were spilt, or coin being poured out of one's purse. But also myriads of words coming from one's heart.Maybe the red string of fate finally showed mercy and united them for good--?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish it differently at first but since I wing out every single thing I write - this happened. Anyway, some Geralt being soft coming right up.

“Dandelion, calm down.” Geralt asked in a hushed voice. 

But bard heard naught. His voice would not heed the request and would keep on rambling on. At that point it was difficult to understand what he was saying even but from the very few words Geralt managed to parse – the drunk one was reminiscing about their old days and their adventures. Of course, the exaggeration was present, maybe like never before even.

As the witcher ran a hand down his face in mild despair, Dandelion placed his hands on the table as a pillow replacement and then laid his head down on them. He tilted his head sideways and his purple beret slid down his hair, flopping onto the ground. Geralt leaned over to pick it up and the bard used that as a chance to snag some loving glances towards the other. His eyes were in a daze from all the vodka shots he had and they almost were glistening in the poorly lit room. He could never get enough of that man; those features were unforgettable and he’d fall in love every time they’d see each other.

Which was every day practically.

The older one held the beret tightly and once he sat up straight, he lazily put it back on the bard’s head without paying too much if a mind.

“We need to go. Let me take you home.” Geralt offered but it didn’t really sound like an offer. He insisted they left. The bard was being loud and the people were giving the stares and he was not going to bother with any of that.

“Oh come on—you’re no fun, Geralt!” with some struggles and grunts, Dandelion sat up. He looked around for a waitress, snapped his fingers to get her attention and asked for more drinks.

He just wanted to spend some more time together like this. It felt different than usual and he wasn’t going to let the feeling go. 

When the shots hit the table the bard gestured the witcher to have at it. Because he sure as hell was not holding back. Dandelion downed one more shot and then let out a satisfying sigh after his throat was pleasantly burned down with the drink.

“You gotta relax sometime! I keep telling you to take care of yourself but neither you drink yourself to the bottom – as every man should every once in a while – nor you chase after the wonderful ladies around. I am worried!” even if Dandelion’s words got slurred, he still managed to express his worry.

Geralt glanced down at the few vodka shots in front of him. He had his fair share earlier and his vision was slightly spinning. He wanted to go no further, otherwise, they would not leave this place.

“Save that for later. Let’s go now.”

But Geralt’s words seemed to skip Dandelion’s ears completely as that man proceeded to down what was not claimed by the witcher. The bard struggled to sit and was forced to flat out hit his head against the wooden table with a loud thud.

“Damn it...” the drunk one cursed rather loudly. His beret fell off again but this time it flopped down on the table in front of Geralt.

The witcher had no choice. He had to drag both of their asses out.

“Julian—” Geralt had to resort to something he didn’t think he would.

Hearing that name made Dandelion shift slightly, almost as if he did not hear it. His friend grew more frustrated.

“Julian Alfred Pankratz, you either get up or I swear – I’m going to leave you for good with no horse or money.” Of course that was a lie but thanks to his mutations, it was easy to lie througb his teeth.

The second time he was addressed, with his full name nonetheless, the bard jolted up as if life was beaten into him with a whip. His face was full of dread, more of surprise. However, it was not because of a threat.

“You just called me what?”

“Your name. Now get moving.” Without waiting, Geralt stood up and proceeded to move towards the exit. He was slow enough for his companion to catch up.

The bard stuttered out a few sounds, trying to stop the witcher, but to no avail. Clicking his tongue, the bard rummaged his pockets to throw down some coin on the table for the drinks and then did his best in catching up.

Geralt had just opened the tavern’s door and stepped outside when Dandelion messed up his step and almost fell through the doorway. Even with his senses numbed, the witcher caught him. It was almost like a scrapped scene from one of Dandelion’s writing, except he would have preferred the roles to be reversed. But he did embrace this chance, the same way Geralt’s hands were embracing him. 

Seeing the status of his friend, the white haired man flung over the other’s arm over his shoulder and took slow steps in unison. 

“You never use that name, you know.” Dandelion mumbled under his nose. 

“No one does.”

“It sounded nice when you said it. But don’t do it again. It’s weird.”

The witcher acknowledged the request but he also caught that glint of sweetness in his voice. It was a weird compliment but he would pry into it no more.

Their tired legs dragged on for a while but the destination was still quite a few ways ahead and Geralt was determined to see this through. He was not going to leave Dandelion behind sitting on a street like a sack of potatoes. And he knew the moment he’d let go, the bard would fall asleep.

“You know, it’s nice being with you like this.” The bard admitted. “I mean, yea, sure I am being dragged home by you but do I mind it? Absolutely not.”

“Mhm. “ Geralt only grunted in response.

“I wish I could see your face now but it’s too damn dark.”

“You better watch your step instead.”

“I can’t see a thing, Mr. Cat Eyes.” The bard grumbled with his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

“Stairs ahead. Watch your step.”

The stone stairs lead up towards a narrow street. They were one of the last obstacles for them to go home. Or at least one of them.

“Or you could carry me up! That’d be no problem, right?” the bard gambled with such a request. But he was also getting too tired to walk.

“Spare me your jests for once.” 

“What, you’re shy or something? You’ve carried me enough times already. Although, under different circumstances, but anyway—Think about efficiency! I wouldn’t be lagging behind every other step.” Dandelion didn’t stop rambling. 

Geralt stopped in his tracks. His face was painted in irritation as his friend would not shut up, it even made him feel sober. Without a word of warning the witcher swept the other man off his feet and picked him up in bridal style. Dandelion let out but a yelp as his body was lifted off the ground.

“Happy?” to which the drunk man only nodded with his eyes wide. “Now keep quiet.”

When one was enjoying the luxury of being held in those strong arms, there could have been no complaints at all. Dandelion only had to resist various urges of spontaneously kissing his friend or even just playing with those silver locks of his. Shadows shrouding them allowed for the bard to feel upset. At first he was just pouting but then as he realized his love for Geralt he had to bite his lip down not to sob.  
Soon they reached Dandelion’s place of residence. With a small gesture Geralt cast Igni on the torch next to the door to light the way. The bard was slowly put down on the ground so he could go and unlock the door. The witcher watched him so that he’d actually get inside. But Dandelion was in no rush. To calm himself he hummed some lonesome tune as he was trying to find the keys. Putting the key in was also a challenge but he managed just fine after like five attempts. His eyes were cast down on the door handle he held, then looked up at the other.

“You can stay here tonight, you know. You can leave early tomorrow if you wish.” Hesitance in the bard’s voice was there but the sweet nature of it prevailed. He also added a quirky smile to it.

Geralt knew how Dandelion would get when he got drunk no matter the reason for it. His friend was someone who was everyone’s friend and lover, however, there were quite a few layers of suppressed feelings beneath all that. And the witcher was willing to listen. It was the least he could do given how much Dandelion has given to him.

The white haired man looked around swaying to the sides a little bit as the alcohol was still in his blood and kicking in. His lip twitched as he had no intention of staying buy he might as well watch over the other just in case he’d start to feel worse.

“Fine. But you are going straight to sleep.” Geralt let out a sigh as he moved towards the entrance.

It was almost as if bard’s eyes twinkled when he heard his friend agree; his heart also became lighter, as a feather.

With his motor skills impaired, he managed to drag himself indoors, into a rather humble two-room space. It was a temporary place to stay so he didn’t bother too much with anything, but it was tidy and carried the feeling that Dandelion was living there even just from a peek inside. He let the guest enter before closing and then locking the door. In the meanwhile Geralt lit up some candles with a snap of his fingers.

“How modest of you.” Geralt commented the living space under his breath as he took tge liberty of looking around.

“A change of pace isn’t so bad from time to time, don’t you think?” the bard carelessly replied as he flopped his ass down onto the bed.

“I cannot imagine you ever changing, though.”  
Dandelion leaned against the wall and cocked his head up in a dream-like state. He felt awfully relaxed, even more so than before when he was drowning in liquor. His brown locks were a complete mess with the way they covered parts of his face.

The witcher had also found a place to sit on – a chair that he dragged from the other room – and then positioned himself in front of the other. His hands were crossed on his chest, and his gaze was directed at the man in front of him. He saw that there was something off about the bard but he thought that he was just overthinking.

“I was wondering, Geralt...” Dandelion hesitantly begun speaking after a moment of shared silence. “Do you get tired of me? I mean—we see each other daily and—.”

“Where did that come from?”

“...Just asking questions out loud. Will you answer, though?”

“Sometimes, yes, you are annoying.” Witcher saw no reason to lie. If they were going to have a heart-to-heart moment, he was not going to fake it.

“I see. Maybe we should part our ways then. You have your Path to walk and I can do whatever I please after all. Maybe I’ll go and spy for someone else, who knows? World is vast after all. However...”

“Where are you getting with this?”

Dandelion let out a sigh and then had his own hands hug him. His head then hung low but still avoided eye contact.

“I cannot say, I’m sorry.”

There was no question whenever Geralt was concerned or not at this point. He would not leave until he made sure that Dandelion was feeling alright and whatever was bothering him – he’d get to the bottom of that. While the witcher had his keen eyes locked on the bard, he felt uncomfortable and the arms hugging him squeezed his sides even tighter. Not even the man himself was sure why he felt so stressed and restrained. He blamed the alcohol in his system for messing up his mind like so.

“You can’t just start saying something and then back out, Dandelion.” The witcher shifted his weight forward. “I’m here to listen if you want to talk.” 

That low, roughed up voice always soothed the wild heart of his. The bard smiled to himself and then ran his hand through hair, brushing away loose strands of hair to the back so his vision wouldn’t be obstructed and then finally dared to look his friend in the eye.

“Didn’t you try to shut me up a few moments ago?” he nonchalantly asked.

“There’s a difference between you being obnoxiously loud and telling how much you love me and you making an one-eighty right in front of me.” 

“Is there? I meant all of those things.” 

“If there wasn’t you would have straight up told me what’s on your mind.” 

Feeling a bit sleepy, the bard decided to lay down on the bed properly but he still was prepared to talk. Him laying down sideways allowed for him to still maintain eye contact. Geralt barely moved, just followed the other with his eyes.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe you’re not. But some things you would not understand.” Because his previous slurred confessions at the tavern just flew pas the witcher so he had begun to give up.

“You’re quick to judge.” 

“Alright, fine! Let’s talk then.” Dandelion waved his hand in the air. “But we both know that you’ll take all I say as a drunk man’s drivel.”

“I’d rather take your usual drivel than have you sulking around.”

Dandelion couldn’t help but to laugh to himself, a light, quiet chuckle escaped him. He suddenly wanted to drift into sleep and maybe continue this later because he wanted to make it right.

“Let’s make a deal then: you let me babble about whatever is on my mind without any comments until I fall asleep. Deal?” 

Geralt rose an eyebrow towards the other but he decided to entertain the thought and remained silent as an answer. The short silence was interrupted by a deep sigh coming from the bard. He gave the witcher one last glance before he laid down on his back and cast his eyes into the ceiling. 

“I love the moments we share for they always make me forget how harsh our reality is. I love when you ramble on things, although, you often interrupt me as I am saying the same thing. Being your companion for so many years had truly changed me, I sometimes see the world through your lenses. “ some of Dandelion’s words were fumbling still. But Geralt was keenly listening to his words that would grow quieter and quieter. “I asked if you found me annoying because despite my confidence, even I know that I can be a nuisance. But gods do I not want to part with you. Sure, I still find my own way of enjoying life, but I want to be a part of yours.”

The bard missed out on what seemed a myriad of expressions on Geralt’s face. The man wanted to thank him and then throw a jab, saying that he indeed was a pain in the ass sometimes. But the last sentence made his already calm heart to halt. It wasn’t as much of what was said, but about how. The gentle voice the singer carried was wavering, almost breaking at the last syllables. But the witcher made a promise of not letting out even a sound.

And he had things to say.

“I wish Destiny entwined us together so I had an excuse to never let you out… of my sight.” Dandelion’s body relaxed and his eyes closed so slowly.

Geralt listened in into the slowed down breathing of the other’s. The dim lights illuminated the tired face well enough for the witcher to see a soft smile curving on those lips. He stood up from the chair and took a step closer to the bed. The floor creaked, making Dandelion pry one of his eyes open but he was too tired to say anything. Before he drifted off to sleep again, the bard reached out his hand to grab Geralt’s. His fingers weakly laced together with the rough ones but the gesture was welcomed and accepted. 

“Get some sleep.” The white haired man whispered as he held the other’s hand between his for a while longer.

Making sure that Dandelion was asleep he put the hand down by the other’s side. Then he made sure to carefully remove all of the obnoxious jewelry the bard was wearing. He did all of that slow, sometimes even leaving a lingering touch on Dandelion’s skin to which he slightly reacted by shifting his position or just having his face twitch. The greatest challenge was whatever that silly neck-shoulder decoration was. The witcher had to lift the sleeping man’s head and not wake him up, which was tough because he was not too used to being gentle. For the sake of quality of sleep he thought of undressing the other man as well but decided it would be too much of a hassle so instead he just took off his shoes. At that moment he found out that Dandelion was ticklish around his feet because he laughed in his sleep.

As Geralt was looking around for a blanket in the poorly lit space. He did his best not to cause too much noise but the wooden floor did not aid him at all. He managed to find something that resembled a blanket and threw it over Dandelion. The sleeping one let out a hum and snuggled into the cover as he shifted to lay on his side. For a while he watched his bard sleep peacefully. Rarely did Geralt had any chance to feast his eyes on a beautiful man like that. He soon begun to understand how people were flocking to him as if they were charmed through a curse. And he winded up being one of the victims, which he embraced. 

Witcher wasn’t sure whether Dandelion was just being his usual free-spirited self and was trying to bait him or if the feelings were true. However, little did he know that the bard loved everyone he had his eyes on, but the feelings he had for his witcher were above all else for their time spent together made their bond strong.  
It would have been in the fashion of the bard to believe in the tale of a red string binding two lovers together, their fingers being laced together by opposite ends of it. But Geralt had a romantic side as well and perhaps he wished to give into the tale as well. At that quiet moment he felt as if the entire yarn of a red string got untied and he finally had found the other end. 

His rougher up hand moved falling strands of hair from Dandelion’s face and tugged them behind his ear. Geralt crouched down right besides the other one, their faces being close. As gently as he could, the witcher planted a kiss on the bard’s forehead, his beard tickling the skin. In his sleep, the man called out his name and then some other phrases but they were all blurred together.

“I love you too.” Geralt voiced a reply and then sat down on the floor. He had no intentions of leaving.

He laid his head down on the edge of the bed where there was space as close to Dandelion’s chest as possible. His eyes were getting heavy as well and he begun to doze off for a minute at a time. But while he still had the chance he used it to give gentle pets on the bard’s head. His fingers sunk into those messy brown locks before they’s run down to slightly parted lips. But he couldn’t keep on drowning in such feelings. He had no right to and he mustn’t use that situation.  
Soon the night engulfed the other man as well, welcoming him into the dream land he had long forgotten of.

Naturally, Geralt was up ways before Dandelion. Having naught to do he had begun running through a small bookshelf that was in the other room. Keen senses soon caught a noise from the bedroom; the bard was struggling to get his head off a pillow and no matter how much he grunted, he wouldn’t budge from the spot.

“Shouldn’t have drunk so much if you didn’t want to feel like shit.” The witcher slapped the book shut and placed it back to where it was with no rush.

“Oh tell me about it.” Dandelion clearly wasn’t in the mood for jests. “I don’t even remember how much I had.”

“Plenty to go onto one of those rambling sprees, that’s for sure.”

“I beg of you, tell me that I did not spew some nonsense—” he sat up but remained wrapped in the blanket for he still felt rather cold.

Geralt stopped at the doorway to look at his poor friend. He wore a smirk on his face as he thought what he should tell. For once, he decided to be a tease and then see where that leads him.

“I’d say you were dauntless.”

“What do you mean, Geralt? Did we do some dares and—”

“Nothing of that sort, but I would love to see you make a fool of yourself sometime.”

“Ah, I see, I’ll need to pry the epic tale from your lips then.”

The witcher couldn’t help but scoff at the memory of him carrying Dandelion up the stairs. So much for epic.

“You can add yourself being carried bridal style into your next ballad if you want. Oh and before you say anything – it was your idea. And you were so adamant about it.”

The bard blinked at his friend a few times in quick succession. He couldn’t deny that because it kind of sounded something he would do. With slight dread and curiosity, he decided to press on.

“Alright, let’s say that happened. We got back here and I take it you stayed over. I’m surprised! Thought you’d just haul back home or something.”

“You were barely standing and I just couldn’t leave you alone. And it seemed you needed some company to talk to.” Geralt sounded a bit more serious than before.

“Oh how sweet of you. Who could have known that you had a gentle side.”

“Nowhere as much as you.”

Pretending not to take the compliment, or at least words that resembled one, close to his heart, the bard yawned and then smacked his lips. 

“I’m always such a gentle man, there is no other way for me to behave. Sweet words coming from my mouth are but a second nature for me!”

“Does that include you wishing to be a part of my life?”

Dandelion’s face shifted into a more serious one. He leaned against a wall and sprawled his legs, taking up a relaxed pose which was only an act to hide his nerves.

“Absolutely. I thought I had told you time and time again. It’s also my job to write your tales into songs that’d reach far and wide.” As the bard was speaking, Geralt moved to sit down on the same chair that was next to the bed.

“But that wasn’t the only implication you had in your voice.”

“Maybe, who knows? Surely not me because I don’t even remember saying that.”

“Dandelion, tell me one thing.” 

“Sure..? Anything for you, friend. Although, I have a feeling what you want to ask but I want to hear it.” He rested his chin on one of his knees and then hugged the leg.

“Do you love me?” 

The bard’s eyes did not sit still and races around various points on the other’s face but also the room in general before he focused himself. Before providing an answer he shrugged his shoulders.

“I do.” Dandelion’s eyes darted back at the golden ones. “You know me – I love all of my friends, comrades and sometimes even enemies. Life is strange sometimes, isn’t it?”

“Last time you said you wished to be “entwined together by Destiny". I wonder if that was only your drunk wish or did you mean it.”

“I’m always serious when it comes to you. But it’s you who doesn’t pay any heed to my words so I was trying to begin losing hope.” A small hint of bitterness was cast on the reply.

“You should pay more attention then. You’ve missed on so much.” The witcher dropped a hint. “It’s getting no fun playing this hide-n-seek game with you.”

“Damn it, Geralt…” Dandelion cursed under his breath. He was giving up and there he was given hope for his one-sided love to flourish. “Are you messing with me?”

“You’re the type – not me.”

The bard was putting a stop to their silly charade. He slid off the blanket off his shoulders so he could comfortably sit on the edge of the bed. When their distance shrunk, Dandelion placed on of his hands on Geralt’s thighs while the other one was creeping up his chest.

“I never do. Others just misunderstand me. But you’re the only one whom I need for you understand me the best. No other man or woman could capture me like you do.” He whispered mere centimeters away from the other’s lips.

Without giving any more room for speaking their lips joined. Geralt’s strong arms rose up to show tenderness and cup the bard’s cheeks. His fingers soon traced along the jaw line only to drop down to the neck.

“How about this for an answer?” a breathless question escaped the younger one.

“You can make it better.”

“Hm…. Ah, I know!” he made a bold decision of sitting down on the witcher’s lap. But the cherry on top was when he leaned into Geralt’s ear to whisper “I love you, Geralt. And I have always cherished you like no one before.”

The white haired man listened to the confession with his eyes closed. Them being so close only inclined him to wrap his lover into an embrace, one that no one has seen before, and one that Dandelion did not want to free himself of. He also heard Geralt whisper an ‘I love you’ back and that brought him the dream he had the previous night.

Which was closely based on reality.

He dreamt of him being put to sleep by Geralt and having a tender moment, except they did not end up cuddling like in his dream. But he got well compensated for that.

“Stay with me today. We could go out for a walk.”

“I thought you’d never ask. But let’s stay like this for now. You’re surprisingly warm and it makes me tired.”

“Sure, sure… We got all the time in the world today.”


End file.
